Vice and Virtue
by anoceaninthesun
Summary: Sakura's been dreaming of the ideal college experience for most of her life, but living it is an entirely different matter. Classes and romance are the least of her concerns when she runs aground of something sinister that threatens to suck her in. Not sure who she can rely on for help, she realizes she'll either be eaten alive, or have to learn to bite back.
1. Chapter 1

**I have tentatively been considering this new story for a few months. It's not like I don't have enough on my plate, but…lately I just feel like I need to try something different, and get a break from some of my other fics. A lots...going on there. lol This time I am venturing into the tried and true College AU. Going for something other than the typical one though. I want drama, angst and at times, a mix of dark themes. And romance, naturally. Think Wabi-Sabi in tone but under a totally different premise with different pairs and starting with an older Sakura.**

 **Pairings: YahikoxSakuraxNagato**

 **Konanx? I have two people I'm considering…but haven't decided who just yet. Any other side pairings are TBA... but yes this is another story of mine where Sakura ends up with more than one person.** **Slow burn, as always.**

 **I don't own Naruto. And if you're adverse to anything about the premise or pairings, then don't read. This is just supposed to be a somewhat self-indulgent little project I've been holding off on. Nothing that requires serious scrutiny.**

 **Alternate/Full Summary:** Haruno Sakura is a college freshman, ready to roll up her sleeves and embark on the academic journey that's going to land her the dream job she's longed for since childhood. But nothing about her internship, love life or living situation is what she imagined. And she quickly finds out that she may need more than just book smarts to get past the unforeseen hiccups. Like cunning, and maybe a streak of lethality...

* * *

Sakura took a look around her childhood room, deeply inhaling the scent of air freshener and clean sheets. On the high chance that her plans panned out, she wouldn't be back here for a while, and the last thing she planned to do was leave it untidy and give her mother a reason to snoop under the pretense of cleaning.

No, her room was as orderly as she'd always had it, maybe even more so. Her cream walls, decorated with old movie posters and one or two framed pieces from her dabble into modern expressionism, felt smaller now. Too small to hold her now that she was a young woman setting off into the world.

The shelves lined with books she'd long read dozens of times over and a few souvenirs from past summers of family vacations brought on nothing but nostalgia, and so did the various academic and martial arts trophies and accolades strewn across her vanity with just a few errant bottles of nail polish, a makeup kit and her favorite perfume. Her canopy bed was made, the flower patterned sheets tucked expertly tight.

' _All set,'_ She took a deep breath, jitters making her stomach quiver not for the first time that day. Moving across the room to her nightstand, she took a fond glance at the framed pictures there and pulled her phone off the charger. Noticing she had several new texts, Sakura opened the most recent one, from Ino. " **Want me to come with?** "

Rolling her eyes, Sakura tapped a quick reply of, " **No, I'm still good. :P** " and stuck the phone in her pocket. Honestly, no one she knew trusted her to look at an apartment by herself?

Ino had offered to come along. And so had Naruto. And Sasuke. And worst of all, her parents. She had declined that offer with more vehemence than the others, making sure she arranged to go and check out her potential new living space when they were out of town on business and couldn't possibly mettle. She would be independent if it killed them.

Sakura made sure all the lights in the house were off, flicking switches even as she grabbed her purse and trudged down the stairs. She practically flew over the threshold of the front door like a child, giggling at her own behavior as she twisted the key in the lock.

Just as she'd slid behind the wheel of her second-hand, incredibly fuel efficient little car, her pocked buzzed with another text. Blowing a few strands of hair from across the bridge of her nose and sticking the key in the ignition, Sakura wormed it out of clutches of her denims with a grunt.

" **You don't even know her! What if she's a creep?** "

Sakura laughed a little at Ino's last attempt to dissuade her. It was true that there were certain…concerns about this. Reservations her parents had expressed one, two, three dozen times. But it was now or never. She was determined to move out of the nest before the start of the term, the ad offered a location that was both convenient for school and work and more affordable than boarding on campus, and Konan had been pretty forthcoming with information, never hesitating to answer even the most mundane of her questions.

She'd even gotten a few pictures of the apartment building—a very well-maintained if not unconventional brownstone—and the living area and kitchen, plus the room that could become hers. Konan had been sharing the flat with roommates, but she assured Sakura they were fully aware of everything and weren't at all difficult to live with. Still, she would never know if the situation was a fit until she took an in the flesh tour and met them… " **Then I bust out my martial arts moves and haul ass.** "

" **Fine. Fine!** " Ino texted back a minute later as Sakura started the car. " **Send me pics when you get there though.** "

The pinkette put her phone away again, wanting to place her full attention on the road. She'd be following GPS directions and even if she wasn't, driving preoccupied was never her style. Reversing out of the driveway and giving the neighborhood she'd grown up in a little wave, Sakura set off, hoping the hour's drive would prove fruitful.

* * *

Traffic had been light, enabling her to pull up in front of Moya Apartments with fifteen minutes to spare. Sakura cut the engine and stepped out into the cool spring breeze with a stretch, admiring how the fragrance of cherry blossom trees planted strategically around the front pathway and the petals gently drifting down made the building that much more picturesque.

Konan's photos had been good, but they still just didn't do the place justice. Sakura hoped being a little early wouldn't be an inconvenience as she walked up the path toward the yellow wooden building that must have been the front office. The bell above the door jingled when she walked in, and the woman with her head bent over behind the desk looked up with a slow blink. "Oh hello," she said, a little belatedly.

Sakura stood straighter, happy her headband was holding back her ever-growing bangs. She'd opted to let her hair grow out over the winter, wanting a new look for the upcoming school year. "Hi," Sakura bowed quickly. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm here to look at an apartment advertised by a…um, Konan?" Why were her palms sweating? Why were her knees locking up? She'd come so far! Too far to get scared off.

To her immense relief, the woman nodded slowly in understanding. "Ah, Konan. Yes, that's up on the third floor. Apartment C42." The woman's eyes crinkled kindly. "Just exit, make a right and take the elevator or the stairs to the third floor. Shouldn't be hard to find from there."

Feeling some of the anxiousness starting to dissipate, Sakura offered the helpful woman a grin she hoped didn't make her look like she had a screw loose. Everyone always told her she was way too transparent.

"Thank you!" she waved, hurrying out the door and following the woman's directions exactly. In the mood for some exercise, she opted to take the stairs, deciding that the climb up shouldn't be too bad on a day to day basis.

Sakura peered at each door carefully, figuring the most embarrassing thing she could do _now_ was knock on the wrong door.

"Aha!" Locating C42, she bit her lip, wrapping her knuckles in a firm but polite knock. She shuffled from one sneakered foot to the other, preparing for at least a few minutes long wait before the door was answered.

Instead, it opened up so fast Sakura jumped back with a squeal, the redheaded man in a black windbreaker with a cute brown dog under his arm freezing up immediately.

"Uh…" He looked her up and down, his eyebrow rising in clear surprise.

Although a long sweep of hair covered one side of his face completely, the part she _could_ see was pale, and confused, and handsome… Snapping herself out of the unnecessary thoughts, she managed to clear her throat. "K-K-Konan?" Sakura winced. _That_ was just pathetic. Trying again, louder, she said, "I have an appointment to meet Konan." There. Much better!

The redhead tilted his head, looking at the dog he was holding and then back at her. His visible eye was a pretty slate gray color, focusing intensely on her face. "She's out right now…" he said, voice soft and warm. Sakura deflated, because she only had herself to blame. Konan gave her an appointment time, and instead of waiting in her car, she'd rushed up and made an idiot of herself. "But she should be back soon." The redhead supplied. "You can come in and wait if you want."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, but he was already moving back from the doorway, letting her through. With a little reluctance, Sakura stepped inside and he shut the door behind her with a long arm. Getting a look around, she noticed the front room was neat, polished wood floors covered by sleek carpets and lots of neutral colors for furniture that could have made it all feel clinical but instead offered a sense of hominess.

He toed off his shoes and left them by the front door so Sakura followed his example. The man took a seat in a plush tan recliner and Sakura sat quietly on the edge of a matching couch, folding her hands into her lap. When he loosened his hold on his dog, she could see he'd had a lead clipped to its collar, which he detached. The dog, which could have been a Shiba or some mix of one, hopped out of his arms, only to settle on the floor at his feet.

"So," he began, voice still even despite the inherent quietness of it, "You're who Konan's showing the apartment to?"

Sakura nodded, glancing around briefly. "I'm Haruno Sakura,"

His eye widened slightly at that, and then narrowed as if he were thinking. "Do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura's mouth popped open, the last thing she was expecting was for this stranger to somehow know her childhood friend. "Yes," she said slowly. "I've known Naruto since we were five. He's one of my best friends."

He made a small noise, and Sakura sensed he had more to say. What a small world, that this man would be acquainted with Naruto. Although, when she looked at him in the light, he was vaguely familiar himself. Huh…

"He's my—"

"Nagato!" A male voice echoed from down the hallway just over the redhead's shoulders. "Are you still here? Thought you were taking Chibi on a walk." Sakura stared in bewilderment, assuming the man she was talking to was the only one currently home.

"Temporary change of plans," He called back, unfazed.

"Oh, well since you're here…Have you seen my t-shirt?" The voice drew closer, and Sakura heard footsteps on the wooden floors. She swallowed, prepared to meet yet another person who was unlikely to be Konan. "The one with the frogs that—" Sakura did her best to hide the strangled gasp she made when an orange-haired man with more piercings than she'd ever seen in one person before stepped around the corner in only a pair of red boxer shorts, his chest and hair damp and a towel slung around his neck. "Oh…"

"Yahiko," The redhead apparently named Nagato turned his body to address the ginger. "I was just talking to Konan's guest, Sakura."

"Hey," Yahiko waved awkwardly, heedless of his undressed state. "Waiting on Konan, huh?" he walked closer, close enough that she could see the dusting of freckles on his chest, how blue his eyes were, and the fact that even his nipples and belly button were pierced. "Well, I'm Yahiko and I guess you've already met Nagato. We're her roommates." Sakura was having a hard time processing the information between trying to look at his face and not the ladder his abs made. Right about then is when Ino would have leaned over, nudged her, and made an inappropriate comment about how fun it'd be to climb them.

She'd always just assumed Konan was living with females. Names had never been mentioned, and Sakura had never thought to ask. She'd just been so excited, finding an apartment all by herself. Now, though, she was starting to doubt it all again…

" _Were_ her roommates," Nagato added in a near whisper. "She's actually taking stuff over to her new apartment right now."

Yahiko pouted in a way that made him look surprisingly boyish, piercings and all. "Fine, _were_ ," He moved around Nagato's chair and stepped over the dog like he planned to come join them, but Nagato stopped him with a motion of his hand.

"You're not dressed," he reminded his friend. "Don't you think it's impolite to sit here like that in front of a young woman?"

Yahiko looked down at himself as if only just remembering he was almost naked. "Whoops, guess you're right." He started to sprint back the way he'd come. "Nice meeting you, Sakura," he called. The pink-haired girl was about to turn her attention back to Nagato, but Yahiko's head popped around the corner not even a minute later. "But uh, about my shirt…"

"Konan did laundry yesterday, remember? It's already been folded and put away, so check your drawer."

"Drawer," Yahiko gave them a thumbs up. "Right,"

When he was out of sight again, Nagato swept a long-fingered hand through his dark red locks. "I think we're both going to be a little lost without her for a while," he confided with a shrug. "Maybe Yahiko a little more than me."

"Heard that!"

"That just means you were listening in and not really trying to get dressed," Nagato called back.

Their banter was friendly and familiar, reminding her a little of her own two knuckleheads.

"Have you all known each other a long time?" She found herself asking.

"Since we were all kids." Nagato explained with a small smile, "We moved to the city together a few years back."

That only made her more curious. Naruto had relatives that lived far away in Uzushio on his mother's side, but he was born and raised in Konoha prefecture. Yet this man knew him."Where were you from originally?"

"Ame,"

"Oh, far away then." Sakura noted. _'And rainy…'_ The jokes about how frequently it rained in Ame were endless, and ubiquitous all across the country.

"Yeah, we've been here for almost three years and none of us are used to not needing raincoats every day."

That made her crack a smile; he'd been thinking along the same lines.

Chibi's head lifted suddenly, and his fluffy curled tail started wagging frantically as he made a beeline straight for the door. "Excuse me," Nagato stood up, trailing after him. Sakura watched in confusion, until the front door opened and a blue-haired woman in a blue crop top patterned in white roses and a matching knee-length skirt stepped through, a brown paper bag under one arm.

Sakura shot up. This _had_ to be Konan! What were the odds that another person would turn up that wasn't? Then again she was already two for zero.

"Nagato," The woman's voice was like warm honey to the ears. "Has she already arrived?" She handed the bag over to him and began unzipping her thigh-high heels. "I underestimated the traffic…but I stopped to get us all some lunch,"

Somehow, Sakura found the gesture incredibly thoughtful. Besides, she had originally been early and a quick glance down at her watch revealed it was only ten minutes past their original meet time.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting all that long," Konan turned to her, her expression surprised but recovering quickly with a pleased smile.

Her blue eyeshadow matched her hair and brought out the smoky color of her eyes. "Sakura I presume? It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry for being late,"

Sakura waved her hands. "It's really fine."

"I know you're here to see everything, but would you like to eat with us?" Konan offered, motioning a hand toward Nagato was already trekking to where Sakura assumed the kitchen was, bag in hand and dog at his heels. "I brought extra everything."

Sakura rubbed her stomach unconsciously. In all the rush and excitement, eating breakfast or even a snack hadn't been a priority. And it smelled pretty tantalizing, whatever it was.

Konan cut her a knowing look as she followed Nagato to the kitchen. "Four plates, please."

* * *

 **One thing I should definitely mention is, in this AU I will be using Yahiko's personality most and not the one Nagato adopted with the Pein persona. I'm not saying the stoic "Pein" won't be worked into the plot, because that definitely will. But Yahiko will be more like the charismatic and straightforward young man from the Ame Orphans' backstory. Also, I'm going by the manga's coloring for the Ame trio, in which Yahiko's eyes were originally blue. And Konan's were gray. Nagato's original eye color before the Rinnegan is anybody's guess since I can't remember a colored panel that showed them.**

 **Also, it may start off like a fairly ordinary college AU, but the suspense and drama build sort of gradually, alongside the romance. I guess now that I think about it, it's got the always fun roommate AU mixed in with what I hope will be a unique take on the college AU. Little bit of crime AU mixed up in there too.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Happy holidays to all.**


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen was right off the living room, small but quaint. It was a rectangular strip of space with all the essentials. An L-shaped bar counter separated it from the living room, the kitchen sink built in to the other side. Sakura surveyed the oven and stove top, the microwave sitting up on a shelf near several cabinets, and the table where she assumed the trio shared meals in the middle of the room.

Nagato brought over an extra chair and Sakura quietly padded across the white and gray tile and had a seat. She watched them all flow into a routine around her, setting out plates and cups and opening boxes of Chinese food.

Yahiko piled his plate high without pause, and every time her chopsticks ventured close to a container of the delicious smelling takeout, she thought better of it and pulled away. If she were eating with her friends and they tried to monopolize the takeout, Sakura would have no qualms about throwing an elbow and taking her share by force. But she was still in the running to possibly live here…the shock of having male roommates aside, and she wanted to at least maintain some politeness.

Nagato noticed with a frown, smacking Yahiko's hand away and offering her several boxes of rice, noodles, sesame chicken and beef stir fry. Sakura smiled gratefully, glancing over to see Yahiko looking away sheepishly as Konan pinned him with an exasperated expression.

At least now he was wearing a shirt, she thought. The one he'd been looking for with three cartoon frogs sitting on lily pads. She wondered what the story was behind that. It didn't really fit his bad boy look.

Konan offered her some lemonade fresh from the fridge as Sakura began to arrange her plate with the chicken, and then the rice. "So Sakura, you'll be starting at Chukyo soon. What'll you be studying?"

Sakura looked up from her food. "I'll be pre-med," she said with pride. Chukyo University's pre-med program was one of the best in the country and known for being ridiculously competitive with only a thirty percent acceptance rate. Sakura had fought tooth and nail for her spot, knowing it was only the beginning to achieving her lifelong goal.

The trio looked impressed, Yahiko giving a low whistle as he leaned both elbows on the table. "Definitely more than just a pretty face then." Sakura nearly choked on her rice in surprise.

"I was almost pre-med…" Nagato said, quietly eating some noodles. "But I decided that I'd like to treat animals."

Sakura nodded in understanding, completely able to see Nagato in a white lab coat, examining someone's precious pet.

"You're okay with dogs, right?" Yahiko interjected, pointing down at the little dog on the floor. "In case you haven't noticed, we've got one; so being allergic or hating dogs is kinda a deal breaker."

Sakura glanced down, meeting Chibi's watery brown eyes. She held out her hand, palm up and the dog inched forward, sniffing lightly. He seemed to be satisfied, because he backed away, curling up under Konan's chair with his head on his paws. "I've never actually had a pet." She admitted. "My parents weren't really big on them. But I think I'll be just fine."

Nagato smiled softly. "Chibi's very well-behaved." he told her. "You'd hardly know he's here."

"Speaking of knowing who's here…" Yahiko shoveled food into his mouth, took a long gulp of lemonade and then sat the glass down on the table with a solid clink. "We have friends who come over sometimes. It's not like every night or anything, but I won't lie and say it doesn't get rowdy. We'd give you a heads up, obviously, but—"

"I have an internship, actually." Sakura interrupted. "At Hibiki Pharmaceuticals." She waited for it to sink in. "I'll be spending a lot of my time there. Or volunteering down at Konoha General."

"We probably wouldn't be seeing much of each other then," Nagato mused, playing with what was left on his plate. "Chibi and I visit nursing homes and rehabilitation centers," Chibi picked up his head and barked at the sound of his name. "He's a certified therapy dog." Nagato brushed the dog's head, and Sakura could see the clear fondness he had for his pet. Motioning to his friend, he added, "Yahiko practices with his band late into the evening."

"You have a band?" Sakura asked, leaning in.

He waved it off. "Less of a band and more of a few of us that just get together to make a lot of noise and blow off steam,"

"He's underselling it." Nagato scoffed lightly. "They're good."

Konan hummed in agreement. "I could get you a ticket to their next show," she sipped her lemonade with more elegance than was strictly fair, and Sakura watched her full lips for a second, in a daze. When she thought about it, all three of them were attractive in their own ways.

"What're you supposed to be? My manager? She's not here for that," Yahiko cut in with a grunt. His plate was cleared but he balanced one of his chopsticks on the tip of his index finger. "We've told you about some of our habits, tell us about some of yours. Anything illicit we need to know about?"

Sakura's brows dipped, and she couldn't decide if she was supposed to be taking him seriously or not. "Illicit?"

Yahiko leaned back in his chair, letting the chopstick roll off his finger and beginning to tick off activities as he named them, "Recreational drug use? Wild parties? Lots of hook-ups?"

Sakura blinked. " _Excuse_ me?" she breathed, clenching her chopsticks to the point of breaking.

Nagato elbowed the ginger none too gently, glaring fiercely. "That was Yahiko's poor attempt at a joke, unfortunately." he clarified.

"Yahiko," Konan said on a sigh. "Sakura isn't used to you; this is as much of an interview for her to get to know us as it is for us to get to know her."

Yahiko closed one eye, scratching at his stomach. "I get it. _Behave_." Turning to Sakura, he grinned, "Sorry. I keep forgetting these guys have been putting up with my bullshit for most of their lives."

Deciding he truly hadn't meant any harm, Sakura nodded awkwardly. Chibi bolted from under the table just then, spinning in circles and whining. She watched the dog dart back to his master and paw at Nagato's leg.

"I don't think his walk can wait anymore," The redhead stood, suddenly towering over all of them. "It was very nice meeting you, Sakura. I hope you enjoy your tour."

"Thank you," Sakura already liked Nagato. He was quiet, a bit on the shy side, but she could tell he was a good person, considerate. Sakura saw him put Chibi's leash back on, slip into his shoes, and then practically get dragged outside the minute he opened the front door.

Yahiko looked down at his watch with a grunt. "I need to get ready for work…" He stood up, downed the last of lemonade in his glass and then collected all the cleared paper plates to put them in a recycling container by the sink.

Sakura leaned back and tried to keep her eyes off his strong forearms as he came back and collected all their glasses. To her surprise, he gave Konan a lingering kiss on the cheek, and she only smiled softly. Suddenly Sakura felt like an intruder, wondering if she should go and wait in the living room. But Yahiko's blue eyes flitted her way, and he tilted his head at an angle, clearly studying her. "You know, if you like the tour, I think you could be a good fit around here."

He left the kitchen, disappearing down the hall into where she presumed his room was. Sakura expelled a large breath she didn't even know she had, relieved she'd gotten the seal of approval from at least one of them.

"If you're ready, we can start the tour." Konan stood, her gray eyes warm. Sakura clumsily stood too, her legs jelly as the butterflies in her stomach came back. It was all sinking in, the fact that she could be living here, away from home for the first time in her life. With two males. Pasting on a placid face, she followed Konan, trying to focus on the older girl's words as she began to speak.

* * *

Nagato followed Chibi back inside, the little dog content to get his fill of water from his dish and then grab up one of his favorite toys to chew on. Sometimes Nagato found himself wishing for such a simple life. No true concerns and someone taking care of his every need sounded so tempting. Then again, for humans that was basically childhood. He glanced around, knowing Konan must still be here because he'd seen her car outside on the way up. Yahiko was likely out at work by now, and their visitor, Haruno Sakura, gone.

"Konan?" He called, bending down to take off his shoes. She seemed to materialize from thin air, suddenly there and staring at him expectantly when he stood up to his full height. Nagato gasped, jumping away. She tittered. "You know I don't like it when you do that…"

She stared up at him through her lashes. "I'm sorry," With the faint, close-lipped smile it was hard to tell how much she meant it. But Konan had always been sincere, encouraging him when others laughed at the shy, sickly crybaby.

Without a word, they found themselves on the couch, curled around each other as Nagato wordlessly turned on the TV. It was on some gameshow, and both of them sat and pretended to watch for a while, soaking in the other's warmth. "I think it could work. She seems like the best fit for this arrangement out of everyone else I've found,"

Nagato let his eyes drift from the stunt the show contestants were engaged in, to Konan's profile. "She's one of Naruto's friends. He's always had a good sense of someone's character."

Konan's eyes shined in remembrance. "That's very true."

Who could forget the summers when his little cousin Naruto would come and visit in Ame for a week at a time? He would trail behind them everywhere, loud and energetic, dragging them into all sorts of 'adventures'. He and Yahiko especially formed something of a bond, sharing so many of the same personality traits and feeding off each other.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing him around more if she decides to move in."

"It would make sense," Konan hummed, placing her head down on his shoulder.

"On the other hand," Her heavy sigh told him she already knew what he was going to say, but still, he soldiered on. "If she didn't there's nothing wrong with you staying here a little longer."

"Nagato," her breath tickled his neck and moved his hair a little. "You know I can't."

"I…I respect your choice," he picked up her hand—fingernails painted a glossy black and gemstone ring Yahiko had given her for her birthday the previous year on her index finger—and held it firmly in his. "But I don't understand. If it's not Yahiko, then—"

"It's all about growth in the end, Nagato," Konan explained calmly. "I still love Yahiko. I'll always have that love and those memories…of all of us. We could go on like we have been forever if we let ourselves." She slowly slipped her hand away, "But then how would any of us grow? That's why we moved to this city, isn't it?"

Nagato knew she was right, that she had made up her mind, and that even if they weren't all together, he would see her every day one way or another. But Yahiko and Konan had always been his home, forming an unshakeable unit ever since childhood. He didn't need to dig deep to know it was selfish of him to want Konan to stay, all for the sake of preserving the comfort of the familiarity that he was desperately clinging to.

Nagato reached up and moved a stray tendril that fell across her forehead. The stubborn wisp of hair curled right back in place as soon as he withdrew his hand, and they exchanged soft smiles. "You're always so level-headed."

"Someone has to be," she teased.

* * *

She was riding high after the trip to Moya Apartments. Konan had agreed to give her a little time to think about it, assuring her that if she needed a week it would be fine. But Sakura fully intended to make a decision long before then.

Classes began in two weeks. She wanted to be moved in and settled in her new place or she knew she'd miss her opportunity. She'd followed other leads on apartments, and of course home was always a backup option, but none of them had the same appeal. Nothing beat the affordability and convenience of that spot.

Of course, there was the whole matter of her possible roommates being…male. Her parents would never go for that were it up to them, and it sort of _was_. They were putting down her deposit and paying first month's rent for her until she started her internship. How to negate that little detail without them getting suspicious about the other inhabitants was going to take some serious brainstorming. She wasn't necessarily well-versed in sneaking around.

The realization that her driveway wasn't empty when she pulled up pushed all thoughts of her pending living situation to the back of her mind. Ino's soft blue convertible sat in the spot where her mother's car would normally be, and as Sakura pulled up beside it, she spotted her friend admiring the flower planters on the porch, bending at the knees with her back faced away.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible as she got out of the car, Sakura crept around its side, avoiding the grass that would give her steps away and waited until she was a hair's breadth from the blond to touch her shoulder. Ino shot up with a shriek, and Sakura stumbled back clutching her sides in laughter. She didn't stop when a fuming blond shoved at her with an angry shout, propping herself against the wall of the house for balance.

"Seriously?!" Ino fussed. "It's the last time I waste gas to come see _you_!" She was just blowing smoke, a ritual between them since their school days.

Wiping a stray tear from her right eye, Sakura attempted to get herself back under control. "I-It's what you get for coming by unannounced," she wheezed. Shaking off the last of her chuckles, she pulled her house key from her pocket and opened the door. "Have you been waiting around long?"

Ino trailed in with hands on her hips and designer purse swinging from her shoulder. "Fifteen minutes." She sniffed.

"No time at all then," Sakura said cheerily, leading them both into the kitchen where she sat down her own bag and went for the fridge, knowing Ino expected to be waited on. She could have easily served herself, though. They had spent enough time at each other's houses over the years between sleepovers and birthdays and playdates and everything in between.

It wasn't until Ino had a cold cup of barley tea in front of her that she seemed to let her early indignity go. "Pictures?" she demanded, holding out a hand.

Sighing, Sakura pulled up the couple she'd snapped as Konan was showing her around and handed over her phone.

Ino scrolled in silence and Sakura's leg bounced under the table. "It looks…lived in."

Sakura rolled her eyes with a derisive snort. "That's what happens when people, you know, live in it."

"What are their names?" The blonde gave back her phone. "Konan's the one moving out, I know. But you said she had at least one roommate, right?"

"Two," Sakura corrected. Her parents weren't the only ones that would flip out…Her friends would definitely raise hell too, but depending on which friends, the reasons would vary.

"Not total bitches, I hope." Ino's lipstick left a red stain around the rim of the glass as she pulled it away. Konan's lipstick had been a deep purple. And despite their very different aesthetics, Sakura had the distinct feeling if she and Ino were ever to meet, they would share a love for fashion right away.

"They're uh, definitely interesting," Sakura hedged. "Not bitches…at all."

"Ooh," Ino's visible eye sparkled with interest. "Think they'd be interested in hanging out with us sometime then?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sort of too early to tell. They sound like they both have pretty busy social lives already."

"Maybe they could teach you a thing or two about that. I know _my_ trying over the years hasn't led anywhere." Sakura reached out and playfully smacked Ino's hand as she went to take another sip of her drink, causing her to gurgle and spill some down her top.

"Sakura, you bitch!"

The pink-haired girl only smirked. "If you're taking that attitude then I guess you don't need to hear the rest of the story,"

Ino glowered at her as she got up to go get some paper towels, dabbing first at her mouth and then the front of her shirt, around the neck area where the tea had spilled. Sucking her teeth, she balled the used paper towels up and threw them away.

"What? They've got hot friends or something?"

"Ino," She fixed the blond girl with her most serious stare. "They're guys."

All pretenses of an attitude immediately dropped, Ino's full attention captured. "W-What?" She slapped her hands down on the table. "Are you for—so slight retraction of my last question. Are _they_ hot?"

Sakura thought about Nagato's long fingers, intense red hair and gentle way of speaking. Then there were Yahiko's many piercings and the noticeably toned state of his abdomen. Heat crept up her cheeks before she could duck her head.

"They _are_ , aren't they?" Ino accused. "Why do you get all the luck? Your roommates are guys. _Hot guys_!" she screeched. "You know what you need to do now, right?"

Sakura stared dumbly.

"Call back and tell them you want the apartment! And the guys that come with it—I'll take them off your hands of course,"

"I'm not basing such a big decision on _how hot they are_."

Ino flipped back her long hair. "Then give me the phone and I'll do it for you." Sakura ignored her, getting up to grab some fruit from the counter. "Sakura, we're about to go to college! No more parental control all the time! Try to live a little."

As she peeled the orange and let the warm citrus scent waft up to her nose, Sakura thought about it. College was a fresh start, a time where anyone could reinvent themselves. While she wasn't unhappy with who she currently was, nothing was wrong with growth. And occasional spontaneity.

"My parents would kill me if they knew," she pointed at Ino as she slipped an orange slice past her lips. "And you know how Naruto and Sasuke get."

"They can all learn to deal," Ino smiled indulgently, wiggling her eyebrows. "Come on, you know you want to. It's close to that place you're gonna be working at too, right? The way I see it you're looking at a win-win here."

Sakura stuffed another piece of orange into her mouth once she'd swallowed the first. "You're such a bad influence."

Ino blew her a kiss, a saucy wink following. "You love it."

Sakura took out her phone, thumbed through her contacts, and let her green gaze settle on Konan's number. She'd always just…texted. But after meeting her in person that seemed too informal now. Pressing the call button, she listened to the phone ring with her breath catching in her throat, vaguely aware of the juice dribbling between her fingers as she squeezed the remains of the orange too tight.

" _Hello_?" She picked up after the third ring.

"Konan, I hope it's not too soon to call. It's Sakura…" She leaned back against the counter and glanced at Ino from her peripheral vision. She was vibrating so hard in her seat she practically shook the entire kitchen table. "I...I think I've made a decision."

* * *

 **Slightly slow start, I know. Next chapter picks up as Sakura moves in and her college life officially begins. Again, the darker elements to the story come in gradually, so definitely don't think it'll all be rainbows and butterflies.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost before Sakura switched off the car, Ino was unlocking her door and slowly getting out. Her designer shades hid her pretty, pale eyes, but Sakura had known her best friend since they were six.

If there was ever a time Ino's eyes would be sparkling, it was here and now. "The building's even nicer in person." Giving her friend a grin, she added, "Let's hope your roommates are the same."

Although Sakura hadn't called Ino out on the very fragile truth of the declaration that she wanted to help her move in, there wasn't exactly a whole lot of shame either way. Ino knew what she wanted, and she went for it, for better or for worse.

And, ever since she'd let her friend cajole her into confirming to Konan that she wanted the apartment, what Ino had wanted more than anything was to lay eyes on the young men she'd be sharing it with, in person. It was really no surprise that she'd dressed nicely in an outfit that was perfectly balanced somewhere between elegance and casualness.

Her light blue dress was covered in small darker blue flowers all over and the jean jacket and brown ankle boots she'd paired them with kept her looking fun. Ino was beautiful without really trying too hard.

In comparison, Sakura's look was much more subdued. She'd pinned up her pink hair with some clips to keep it off her neck, but the folded ponytail still hung loosely. The white script reading ' _I'm pretty punny'_ on her gray tee-shirt was fading a little and she'd thrown on the first clean pair of shorts that hadn't been packed.

"I guess Sasuke and Naruto must have gotten caught at the last light or something." Sakura mused with a finger to her mouth.

"Then let's start unpacking what you've got in the back." Ino was almost too eager. They both knew she was usually a lot more adamant about insuring any physical labor wouldn't disturb her manicure before she dove right in. About the only exception to that rule was anything involving gardening.

Sakura grabbed up the first box she saw from the backseat and Ino took another. They started up the pathway of Moya Apartments with Ino commenting in approval that the flower beds and trees along the way were well-maintained. Aspiring botanist that she was, Ino would know.

When Ino looked at the stairs skeptically, Sakura craned her neck to the elevator and the blonde followed with a happy sigh. Climbing in, Sakura set the box down and pressed the correct floor while Ino balanced the one she was carrying against her hip. "Okay…I know you're excited, but could you not…go overboard?" Sakura carded a hand through her hair, wondering if she should have worn a hair tie or at least a headband. "Please?"

Pretending to be hurt, Ino's lip trembled in a convincing pout. "Honestly, who do you take me for?" She lifted her sunglasses up until they rested in her glossy blonde hair. "I've seen cute guys before; I _know_ how to control myself."

' _We'll see…'_ The elevator door rattled open with a hum and Sakura bent at the waist to get her box. Nothing too important was in it, according to the label. " _Misc_ " it read. Just some things from her desk and shelves. Trinkets to make the room feel more like hers. Going off the lack of complaining coming from Ino, the box she was holding couldn't be too heavy either. So likely not her books.

"I think Konan's going to be here too." Sakura thought aloud. Still, she knew better than to assume Ino would tone down her flirtatious behavior just because another woman was around. If anything, that would just be more of a reason to go through with it.

Sakura refrained from commenting further as she exited first, her scuffed sneakers not making nearly as much noise as Ino's boots. She had memorized the apartment number, and pressed the doorbell, trying to exude confidence. Konan didn't take long to answer, greeting them with a small upward quirk of her painted lips.

Today the blue-haired girl wore a black skirt stopping about an inch above her knees, a black cropped tee with a logo Sakura was pretty sure was for some alternative rock band, and meshing underneath that exposed her taut stomach. In essence, she radiated gothic chic.

"Hi Konan," she attempted a short wave without dropping the box. "This is my friend Ino, she's here to help and—"

"That color's gorgeous on you," Ino stepped closer, admiring the older girl's shoulder length, shiny blue hair. "What salon do you go to?"

Konan's smile was faint. "Natural."

Sakura blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," she stepped aside, motioning them in. Realizing that standing around and making Konan hold the door open was rude, Sakura obliged and Ino followed. "You remember where your room will be, of course."

"Down to the right and across from Yahiko's room?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Ino right on her heels, not so discreetly looking around. And not at the décor. Unfortunately for her, neither Nagato nor Yahiko were anywhere to be seen.

Sakura opened what would soon be her new room, setting her box down on the nondescript beige carpeting that looked as though it had been recently vacuumed. All the things that had made the room feel like more than just a space, the items belonging to Konan, were gone. Nothing suggested a previous inhabitant except the few lighter patches on the walls where posters had been hanging.

"Not a bad space I guess," Ino put down her own box and stood behind her. "It's got…potential." She arranged her fingers into the shape of a frame and held them up to Sakura's face. "Picture it, Forehead,"

Humoring her, Sakura slowly walked in a circle to follow the finger-frame. "I don't know if you could fit a queen in here, besides me of course, but even if you have to settle on a single mattress, that just leaves you more room. I know you're going to want to put in a desk so you can have your nerd station—"

"Most people just call it a study area," Sakura interrupted.

"Whatever." Her shiny hair bouncing across her back, she turned with a gasp. "We could put some throw pillows on the floor for our fun nights and…"

"Ino, maybe we should finish unpacking the car before we get into hanging out. I left the car unlocked."

The blond dropped her hands, strutting out the door. "Fine, but remember this is your first room outside your parent's house! We have to make sure it's mature, maybe a little sexy."

Sakura let her continue spouting off her ideas, half-listening. They passed Konan on the phone in the kitchen. She had to admit even she was curious about where the boys were. But, they were busy preparing for the start of the year too. They didn't have time to hang around just to greet her.

When they made it back to Sakura's car, she grabbed two boxes instead of one. Ino experimentally lifted several books. "Oof!" she dropped one back to the seat with a shake of her head, opting for a smaller box with a modest movie collection inside. "You and your books are absolutely ridiculous."

Sakura made sure she had the boxes well balanced before she took the lead, pouting at how easily just two hefted up to her chest obscured her vision. "Be glad I left my old high school textbooks at home."

The elevator was a good opportunity for Sakura to lean back against its side and catch her breath. The door was cracked when they reached the room, and she bumped it open with her hip, only to be immediately bombarded by voices shouting.

"What in the world's going on back there?" Ino shouted, dropping her box in alarm. Sakura craned her head, hoping to get a better vantage, but all she could see was the empty front room and kitchen. Then quick little feet and a horrified whine. Chibi came dashing from around the corner, soaking wet and with his brown eyes blown wide. He zigzagged through the kitchen, his paws unable to find purchase.

Tumbling onto the carpet that separated the kitchen entrance from the den, he leapt onto the couch, then sprung onto an adjacent recliner, Sakura dropping the boxes at her feet and extending her arms when the trembling little dog flew right for her. "Urk!" She held him out at arm's length in an attempt to prevent any water from dribbling down the front of her shirt. Chibi's tail wagged shyly as he breathed through his mouth.

Sakura didn't have to ponder over what was happening for very long, because the dog was quickly followed by two very soaked, mostly naked young men who were in hot pursuit.

"Chibi!"

"Hey the door wasn't open, was it?!"

Sakura swallowed, fighting to keep her eyes off the lean-muscled, swimmer's physique of Nagato's body or the tantalizing reappearance of Yahiko's sinful piercings. At the very least, she knew her face was reddened but she could put that on surprise. "He's right here," she choked out, glancing down at the dog who had calmed down considerably.

Their heads jerked, taking in the girls with contradicting expressions. Nagato's cheeks pinked the minute he registered he was standing in front of company in nothing but a small pair of green briefs. Sakura's gaze dutifully shot toward the ceiling to avoid lingering on the bulge she caught a glimpse of. ' _Every time I step in this apartment I'm under emotional duress_!' she was internally pulling at her hair.

Yahiko, similar to their first encounter, was unabashed by his indecent state, grinning at her as he made his way over, his arms held out. He wore another pair of boxers, a trail of orange hair disappearing beneath the waistband.

"Chibi, you really are a sly dog." Sakura's heart beat like a drum, her lashes fluttering when Yahiko leaned in close to take the dog. "Sorry 'bout that."

"So you're the roommates," Ino purred, eyes roaming the guys over. Yahiko returned the open perusal with a quirked brow and a small smirk. Nagato looked caught between slinking away to change and remaining in the room due to some unspoken obligation to be a good host. "I'm Ino, friend of Sakura's."

"Nice meeting you, Ino," Yahiko nodded. "I'd shake your hand and all…" he looked down at himself. "Damn it, Chibi! How does a twenty-pound dog make such a big mess?"

Chibi's ears flattened against his head and he whined in the face of Yahiko's glare.

"I'm sorry you had to see us like this…" Nagato spoke up, arms crossed around his stomach. "I thought I'd give Chibi a quick bath before you arrived, since he was starting to smell. I didn't realize the water was too hot…" he frowned, looking pleadingly over at his dog, who was cuddled to Yahiko's chest.

Sakura felt a small stab of envy. Even wet she'd bet Yahiko was warm and comfortable.

"Yeah, so anyway, he totally freaked on us." The ginger waved one hand at his body to demonstrate. "Had to take off our clothes, but by the time we did he'd bolted…"

"Glad you were here to catch him," His blue eyes shone with gratitude. "Nagato would have had a panic attack if he got outside without his collar on."

"A-Any time," Sakura laughed nervously. "Um, w-well I still have some stuff to get out of my car…and some friends of ours are coming any minute with my furniture." She jabbed a thumb toward the front door.

"Please believe me when I say this isn't always going to happen." Nagato said quickly, rushing away. Ino's leer searing down his back muscles and the firmness of his ass was only slightly awkward in comparison to the fact that Yahiko was _still_ standing there.

Sakura felt a slight tremble coming on. ' _Am I just supposed to use overexposure to become immune to this?'_

"Yahiko," a quiet, commanding presence flowed into the room with the smell of jasmine as Konan reentered the apartment, very unimpressed by her passive face. "Don't stand around there." She walked over and took Chibi from him. "Go and put some clothes on."

"Right," Yahiko excused himself with far less rush than Nagato had. "Hey, I'll come and help you unload the rest of your stuff when I'm finished." He said over his shoulder.

Sakura had no words while she tried to get her heart back to a normal rhythm. So she only smiled politely, knowing he couldn't see it.

"I apologize," Konan said, rummaging around in the attached laundry room on the left side of the kitchen and wrapping the small dog in a towel. She rubbed him dry as she spoke to them. "I'll have a talk with them before I go."

"Oh, don't worry," Ino said sweetly, "Sakura moved here so she could learn to be more outgoing, and go with the flow. The boys shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable walking around however they want just because someone new is here."

Sakura swatted at Ino's arm, and Konan glanced at them in amusement. "Is that so?" she laughed, a breathy, feminine sound. "Yahiko doesn't need that kind of invitation I'm afraid, so I'll feel better leaving you once I've given the boys a chat."

Warm and dry, Chibi released a content yawn, and Konan set him down on the floor. The towel was still wrapped around him, so he waddled across the floor as a sunflower print burrito and all three girls giggled at his antics.

Sakura bent and gently removed the towel, causing the brown little dog to shake himself out until he fell over. Righting himself, he licked at her arm a few times and then trotted off to his food dish, burying his snout in it and tucking in.

"I'm sure Yahiko would be happy to assist, but would you like some more help, Sakura?" Konan followed them to the door.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh no, we might even be done by the time he comes out."

"Alright then," She gave the kitchen a thoughtful glance. "I'll make some lunch for all of us."

"Ooh," Ino clasped her hands together and held them under her chin. "Mind if I help?"

Konan silently looked her way, asking for permission. Sakura waved them off with a shrug. Taking two boxes was already more than she'd expected from Ino. If she wanted to stay where the AC and the hot guys were, she couldn't really blame her.

She made sure to close the door when she left, thinking of Chibi. Opting for the stairs, Sakura took them in an easy sprint, making her way over to her navy hatchback.

She had just slid a box labeled 'desk supplies' from the trunk when a familiar rumble broke the silence. Naruto's diesel-guzzling nightmare pulled up one space away, the storage container holding her remaining things attached. Sakura withdrew her head from the car so fast she hit it viciously. Dumping the box back into the trunk, she marched over as Naruto and Sasuke slid from the truck with murder on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" she demanded. They both went to answer but she shook her head. "Forget it. I already have an idea of what you'll say. Maybe Sai can just tell me."

Their dark-haired, socially inept friend slid from the vehicle's backseat, dressed in one of his usual crop tops and some paint-splattered jeans. "Dickless got us lost and wouldn't call you or ask for directions."

Sakura gave Naruto a flat stare. The blonde rubbed at one of his whiskered cheeks, guiltily avoiding eye contact. "Sounds about right… Anyway, what's your excuse Sasuke?" she huffed, poking the Uchiha's sweater-covered chest. "Aren't you the sensible one in this circus?"

Sasuke turned away from her with a grunt. Sakura rolled her eyes. Normally she'd have to waste time translating Sasuke's monosyllabic nonverbal language, but not today.

"Sai," she prompted.

"Traitor found us help, but they were some of his fans. We spent the last hour trying to lose them."

Sasuke's cheeks adopted a miniscule shade of pink and his eyebrow ticked. Which were about the only signs he'd give to hearing the rehash.

Sakura blinked slowly at the trio and then laughed incredulously. "So this is what happens when the three of you are left on your own?"

"It's what happens when this asshole is so damn focused on doing the opposite of what I say, he doesn't notice when someone's trying to jump his bones!" Naruto huffed.

"So it's my fault?" Sasuke spat. "You're out of your mind, dobe." Sakura watched on from beside Sai as they began to unload her things, not missing a beat of their arguing.

"Hey, don't you dare drop those breakables!" She called from over her shoulder as she walked back to her own car with Sai trailing after. Years of being friends with the duo had taught her when she needed to intervene and when it was alright to let them verbally spar themselves into exhaustion. This was one of the latter times.

"You shouldn't even waste your breath, Hag." Sai pointed out, his sinewy arms surprisingly strong as he hefted one of her heavier boxes.

"When it's my resin coated flower collection I need to speak up." She grumbled, dragging out the clear plastic zip case that contained her best comforter set.

They started for the elevator and a lightly bickering Naruto and Sasuke joined them. Naruto hiked the box he had up with his knee and jabbed the buttons.

"Alright, this way," Sakura sighed as they disembarked _. 'Might as well get this over with…'_ she just hoped her friends didn't embarrass her too badly in front of her new roommates and Konan.

It was a bit surprising for Sasuke, of all people, to be the one to begin talking as they reached the door. "These people…what are they like?"

"I guess I never did get into details, did I?" Sakura winced. Of course she'd purposely omitted as much about her living situation as possible. Such as that her roommates were of the male persuasion. Naruto and Sasuke had been her friends since forever, and both had their moments of being entirely too overprotective.

She bumped the door with her knee, the fluffy comforter in her hands preventing her from knocking properly. It opened, and she stepped aside. Yahiko had been heading out, but when he saw her he took her comforter case and easily slid it under one of his corded arms. This time, at least, he was dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a band logo she didn't recognize. "I got it," he offered.

Sakura smiled, though she didn't quite manage to thank him. Naruto charged forward, his blue eyes wild with questions. "Wh—Wait a minute, what the hell?!"

"Hey Naruto," Yahiko nodded, turning to take her comforter set inside. Sakura glanced between her boys and Yahiko's back, full of confusion, then stepped indoors. Naruto all but slung down the boxes he had as he stomped in and gazed around.

"Watch it!" Sakura cried. She crouched down to inspect the box with a scowl for her blond friend.

"Sakura, what is this?" Sasuke asked, placing his own box down on the other side of the door, thankfully with far more gentleness. His sharp eyes missed nothing as he took in the cozy apartment, Ino and Konan in the kitchen, having paused from whatever they were making. Nagato poked his head from around the hall corner at the commotion.

"A front room," she grumbled. "To the place I'm going to be living. We've been over this, Sasuke."

"No," he said firmly.

That got her on her feet, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, what?"

"I believe he finds these accommodations unsuitable." Sai explained.

"That's too bad, isn't it?" Sakura mocked. "This is where I'm living now."

"Nagato, what the hell's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the redhead accusingly. "Sakura's your new roommate? _Our_ Sakura?"

Sakura threw up her arms. "So everybody just knows everybody? And what's the big deal? This is the most affordable solution."

Nagato cast her an apologetic tilt of his head. "This must be making you very uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Sakura rubbed at her arm, joining the other two women in the kitchen. "I'd be a lot more okay with this if someone could explain it to me."

"Naruto and Nagato are cousins." Yahiko reemerged from putting her comforter away. "Actually, we're friends with Sasuke's brother and Naruto use to tag around a lot with us. Sort of surprised we all didn't cross paths sooner," he leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Sakura blinked, taking the time to let the information filter through her head. "So…if you know them so well this really shouldn't be an issue." She huffed. "He's your cousin, and they're all your brother's friends." She said, addressing both boys now. Growing up, Sakura had become acquainted with both their families.

Naruto's parents, Kushina and Minato, were loving and supportive and fun. Sasuke's mother Mikoto was just as warm and welcoming, while his father Fugaku was aloof and strict but protective. His older brother, Itachi, had been around often when they were younger.

Quiet, intense and kind, never far when someone scraped their knee or needed the boost to get to a better tree branch. She knew him well and trusted him implicitly. If Konan, Nagato and Yahiko were friends of his, then that was further reassurance.

She seemed to be the only one thinking so. Naruto and Sasuke often chose to deny they had any similarities, and indeed they often came across night and day at a glance. But now, wearing those pouts…

"This isn't likely to be resolved this moment," Konan said. "Lunch is almost ready. Yahiko and Nagato will help you bring up the rest of your things." She told the pinkette kindly. Ino frowned a little as they passed but said nothing.

Sakura truly hoped some of the tension could be diffused over a plate of food. Otherwise, her ultimate college experience was going to be off to a rocky start.

* * *

 **So some of the dark elements that were mentioned are soon to be teased the next chapter, since this is only the beginning. Just a small reminder that this isn't a happy-go-lucky slice of life AU.**

 **I do apologize for not updating this in a while. I still have a great interest in continuing because YahikoSakuraNagato explored in this setting is something I still have great investment in, but I had to find the inspiration to convey the right tone.**

 **Plus, life was very busy for a while. I've posted it to my other fics so I will post it to this one. I seem to experience an uptick in plagiarism lately from this fandom. I've been flat out ripped off a few too many times as of late. If you see something, for the love of god say something. Not just to whoever is stealing but to me as well. You'd think people would come forward but no, a couple of times people sat on the information for months, so it continued.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review. I hope to have the next part out very, very soon.**


End file.
